A Recipe For Disaster
by Orchida
Summary: Oneshot. Young Wyatt and Chris fic. Leo's agreed to give Piper a relaxing day off, with no idea of all the trouble that his sons can cause.


Oneshot fic. Set when Chris is four and Wyatt six. Let's say it has been stuck in my mind for a while and was just bursting to get out. Though it almost didn't since as I've somehow managed to throw away the story's original plans.

I do not own Charmed, its characters or locations.

* * *

****

A Recipe For Disaster

"Wyatt, please stand still." In response to his Dad's request Wyatt orbed the coat in Leo's hands back into the closet. Leo groaned. It was going to be a very long day.

"Having trouble, sweetie?" Caught off guard, Leo stumbled.

"Piper, don't creep up on me like that."

Delicately her eyebrow rose. "I didn't." She resisted the urge to gripe at him for all of the times he orbed in unannounced. Instead choosing to ruffle her boy's hair and go make herself a steaming cup of coffee, just the thing to wake her up.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked, a distraught look on his face. "Aren't you going to help?"

Piper turned back around, Chris was waiting patiently by the stairs, already prepared. A smile floated onto her face. "You're halfway there already and I thought the whole point of this was to give Mommy a day off?" She prodded her finger into Chris' stomach, eliciting giggles out of her youngest. "Besides," She added, a glance in the direction of Leo struggling with Wyatt. "It's nice to see someone else play the bad guy for a change."

She was gone before Leo could even ask for just a little help. Tactics had to change; he knelt down next to his son. "Now Wyatt, you know you're not allowed to use your magic like that. If I go and get the coat will you put it on?" Wyatt's face crumpled into a frown.

Leo resisted the need to sigh, sighing inevitably turned to tears. Clambering up, he walked over to the closet and pulled out the coat. "Come on Wyatt. We're doing this for Mommy." The stubborn bottom lip pouted out.

Using the Mommy card wouldn't work, so there was only one way left. He had hoped to resort to the trick much later on, but it seemed there would be only one way to get his son in his coat.

Leo turned his attention to Chris, the four-year-old running straight into his arms, ready for the day out. Leo hefted him up onto his hip with a smile. "Well I suppose it will just be you and me, buddy. When we get to the supermarket we can buy some sweets." A blonde head turned around. Dramatically Leo sighed, "I guess Wyatt will have to miss out."

"Bribery already Leo?" Paige descended the last few steps. "Tsk. It's going to be a long day if you've already resorted to sweets."

Leo gave an aggravated groan. "I know, but it did the trick." Paige looked down to see her nephew scrambling into his coat.

"I see. Is Piper not helping?"

Leo shook his head and Chris copied, though a little more vigorously. His right hand rose up and stopped the motion. "You'll make yourself dizzy. Its part of the whole - give Mommy a day off."

Paige nodded in understanding. "I think daddy will need one too by the end of the day." Or morning, if the pair carried on the way they were going. She checked the watch on her wrist. "I have a couple of hours to spare if you want the help?"

Leo's eyes closed. "I would be eternally grateful. Can you just help him button it up, it gets a bit fiddly." With Chris in his arms, Leo was glad for the extra help.

"C'mere big boy and lets see if we can get your coat done properly." Paige nodded her head at her nephew who laughed in response. Leo watched enviously, now why didn't it seem that easy a minute ago.

* * *

The supermarket was busy to say the least. Harried mothers rushing past in their hurry to stock up before it was time to pick up the kids, men in business suits perusing through the assorted wines. Old couples holding up the queues as they sorted through their bags for the right change. Just the type of place Paige hated to spend her precious free time.

Leo was a little way ahead, Chris' small hand tightly enclosed in his own to prevent him from running off. Leo had already had a panic attack when unloading Wyatt from the car, Chris had run out into the oncoming traffic; luckily, Paige had been close by, just able to grab her nephews arm before the car drove past.

Wyatt was trailing behind Paige, his legs shuffling slowly, she was sure in an attempt to become lost in the crowd.

"Wyatt, hurry it up a little." She deliberately kept the irritated tone out of her voice, knowing that Wyatt would only slow down further if he knew he was getting to her. It seemed lately he was going through a stage of awkwardness, Phoebe insisted this was natural and due to Wyatt learning and exploring his own independence. Paige thought that the boy just enjoyed seeing how annoying he could be.

She flicked her eyes back, noting that he still dwindled at the same pace. "Leo, would you slow down a bit."

"Uh-huh, sure." He was paying no attention to her whatsoever. It was sweet, Paige thought, the lengths her brother in law was prepared to go to give Piper a relaxing day. Why she had volunteered to help herself she was beginning to question.

"Do you know what you're after?" She enquired, wondering whether Leo had a meal planned out or was generally browsing for an idea.

"Not exactly." He picked up a packet of pasta. "Piper's a chef so I'm going for simple and quick." Something she couldn't fault.

Oh that's right, she thought, he was cooking her a meal too. "Pasta, pasta's good." Simple and hard to screw up.

"That's what I thought, unless you think I should go for something a little more difficult?" His eyes peered back at her, questioningly.

Paige chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. Leo was a better cook than she was, but he would have the boys trailing under his feet and simple and quick would be the best recipe if he wanted to succeed in feeding his wife something edible. "I think pasta sounds delicious."

"Still it sounds a little-"

"Wonderful." She said decisively. "A nice side salad, the right wine. Perfect."

They moved onto the cold meats section. "Do you think we should have chicken?" A yank on Leo's hand caused him to look down. Chris was jumping up and down, trying to gain his Dad's attention.

"It's cold." He protested, pulling on his dad's hand to hurry him up. "I'm co-ooold."

Leo lifted him up and rubbed his back. "Just one more minute, okay." In response, Chris snuggled his head into his shoulder.

"Em, Leo." Paige chimed in. "Can you see Wyatt?" From the corner of her eyes, she could see Leo's scowl. "He was right behind me a second ago, I swear." She scanned up and down the aisle, wondering if Wyatt had run up ahead and she hadn't noticed. "I mean he can't have gotten far, right."

"Can you see him Paige?" Leo craned his neck over Chris, whilst the four year old sucked calmly on his thumb, content that they'd be moving out of the cold place.

"Where's Wyatt?" He commented, joining in on the search for his missing brother.

Paige instantly took charge, clapping her hands together. "Okay, I'm an annoying six year old in a supermarket." Leo chose to ignore the small barb at his son. "Where would I go?"

Leo thought it over. The answer popped instantly into his mind. "Toys or sweets."

"Ah ha! You promised them sweets, so I suggest we visit there first."

Paige instantly recognised the blond head perusing his way through the various treats available. "Wyatt." She called, his head rising up at the call of his name. Leo let Chris down from his arms, the little one squirming around now that he was warm and in the company of candy.

Once on the floor he ran up to his brother, his hand patting Wyatt on the back. "Found you." He giggled.

"Chris get that." Wyatt pointed high above him, just out of his reach to a bright, shiny, purple bag of sweets.

Chris let his eyes trail up to the packet, his hand straightening out before shaking his head. "Not allowed." He answered stubbornly. He was always told not to use his special gifts unless he had his Mommy and Daddy's permission.

Wyatt took a deep breathe of air, his lips tightly clamped together. "Daddy said you could." He blatantly lied, hoping that his brother wouldn't notice.

Chris looked unsure, he didn't want to get into trouble, but if Wyatt said that his Daddy had said it was okay. Wyatt beamed, making Chris feel more comfortable. He stretched out his hand and beckoned for the bag. It flew off the shelf and straight into his arms.

"Cool!" A small blonde haired girl exclaimed. "Do it again."

"Ah!" Paige laughed, weakly smiling at the Mother of the girl who had seen Chris' powers. "Whoops, I just banged into the shelf there; I hope nothing else falls off." Her hands went out to grab both of the boys and she stomped her way back to Leo.

"What were you doing there Chris? You know not to do that unless your Mommy or I say so." Chris' face creased in shame, his head dipped and he sniffled.

"But, you said I could." He whined, his bottom lip quivering. Leo's eyes fell to Wyatt, a picture of innocence by his side.

"Wyatt did you tell Chris he could do that?" Wyatt shrugged.

Leo sighed and gathered the now crying Chris into his arms. It seemed more often these days that the two were beginning to become like this. "Wyatt I asked you a question, did you tell your brother he was allowed to get those sweets?"

The blond haired boy bit his lip and nodded twice. "Sorry." He mumbled, big blue eyes gazing sorrowfully up at his Dad and Aunt.

"You both know you can't do that, and I'm surprised at you Wyatt." With that, the bag was taken out of his hand and replaced back on the shelf. "No more sweets until you both start to listen to the rules, do you understand?" Wyatt nodded his head and Chris sobbed a 'yes, Daddy'.

* * *

It was later on in the afternoon and Leo was preparing the meal he had planned. Piper was relaxing in the living room, her feet up on the couch and a good book in her hands. The boys were helping in the kitchen, though Paige had tried to warn Leo of the consequences. Both had calmed down after the earlier debacle and were willing and eager to help out their Dad.

Chris was carefully pouring out the pasta onto two plates, his tongue peeking out of his lips in concentration. Whereas Wyatt was washing each of the vegetables to be used for the side salad, the tap was running slowly to not splash and soak everything that was nearby. An earlier experience having taught Leo to keep an eye on his sons when running water was involved.

Leo himself was preparing the chicken, cutting it into strips all ready for the warming oil sizzling nearby in the wok. He had managed to purchase a nice white wine for the occasion, the bottle already chilling in the fridge; he was glad that Paige had decided to tag along, not just for the help with his troublemakers, but for the helpful suggestions on what to serve.

"Ooops." The clatter of falling pasta rang out in the kitchen. Leo turned to see that although his son had managed to perfectly fill the two plates with the correct amount, he had somehow managed to drop the remaining contents onto the floor. A pair of green eyes peeked out from underneath his dark fringe. Chris bent down and began to gather up the fallen pasta, placing it back onto the plates.

"No, no, no." Leo exclaimed. "Don't put it on the plates Chris, it landed on the floor."

"I was helping." He answered, his hand shoving back his hair from his head.

"I know you were, but the floor is dirty. Remember what Mommy always says."

"Never eat anything that's been on the floor." Wyatt sang out from his place near the sink. His face beaming that he had answered the question correctly.

The remaining pasta in Chris' hands dropped to the floor. His face screwed up. "'Cus it's yuck."

Leo laughed. "Right, how about you go and help Wyatt wash the vegetables and I clear up this mess?" He would also have to sort out, or at least thoroughly wash the pasta that Chris had already placed back. Leo sniffed the air. Was that burning he could smell?

"Fire!" Leo spun around to see the wok, with what had been gently warming oil in it, now surrounded by fierce licking flames. He could handle this and Piper would never have to know. He ran to the sink and grabbed a damp cloth, turning off the flame and throwing the cloth over the wok. It sizzled and went out, smoke rising to permeate the air.

"Is everything okay in there? I smell burning." Piper's voice lilted through.

"Fire!" Leo clamped a hand around his sons' mouths.

"Everything's fine, just a match I lit." He placed a finger to his lips. "Shush." Both boys laughed at him, he was beginning to think that Paige had been right.

Wyatt finished off the vegetables. "Done." He splashed his hand in the water for emphasis. A timid smile played on his face as he waited for Leo's approval.

"Good job." He sorted through the vegetables and placed them accordingly to the side. A different wok and new drop of oil and Leo was on a roll.

A while later and the smell of warm chicken drifted hazily through the kitchen. The boys sat quietly at the table, Chris yawning and Wyatt rubbing at his eyes tiredly. The gestures themselves made Leo realise how tired he was and just how long the day had been. He would definitely think twice before he volunteered to do this again.

The door opened and Piper walked in. "It's quiet, I was wondering if something had gone wrong."

Leo smirked. "Everything is fine and you are just in time for dinner." She looked approvingly around the kitchen. It was tidy, free of clutter and smelling perfectly.

"You've done a good job. All of you, I'm impressed." She looked down at her two children, now sat straighter at the table. Chris glowed with pleasure at her compliment.

"Mommy, I made the pasta." Chris exclaimed.

Not to be bested by his baby brother Wyatt piped in, "I made the veggies, and Chris spilt the pasta on the floor."

"By accident." He pouted, looking to Piper for agreement. She nodded and bent down to kiss the top of his head.

"I'm sure it was sweetie. I'm proud of both of you." She ruffled Wyatt's hair playfully. Wyatt's face gleamed in delight. His eyes flicked back to Leo and then to Piper.

He curled his hand next to his mouth and Piper leaned in, aware that this meant Wyatt was going to divulge a secret. "Daddy burnt the pan." He whispered.

Piper looked amused. So that had been the earlier burning smell and her husband didn't want her to know. She would file that information away for later. With a smile, she took her seat at the table, Leo dishing up their dinner.

Piper dug hungrily into the pasta, delighting that her husband, though nowhere near as culinary as herself was at least adequate in the kitchen. "Any trouble earlier on?" She questioned her tone breezy and light.

"No. We've had a fun day." Leo commented. Ignoring the snickers he could hear from both boys.

"Maybe we should do this more often then?" She enquired innocently.

"Maybe," Leo added, "Just next time it's your turn."

* * *

Paige walked back into the manor. Her arms stretching high above her as she yawned. Quietly she walked into the living room to be greeted by Piper. She was snuggled deeply into an armchair, her feet tucked tightly beneath her and a book in her hands.

"How was your day?" Paige asked, though she could clearly see that her sister was relaxed and content.

Piper smiled. "Wonderful, though I'm not sure the same can be said for my husband." She pointed to the sofa where Leo was laid out, Wyatt and Chris sprawled out on top of him, the three happily snoozing.

Paige smothered a grin. "I did tell him it would be hard work." she spoke, remembering the shiver that had passed when Leo had announced that the boys were going to help him cook.

"He does ask for it." Piper agreed. "You know I almost helped out this morning." Looking at the three of them passed out on her sofa she was glad she had stuck to her original plans.

"Shouldn't you move them up to bed?" From where Paige was standing Leo's position looked uncomfortable and very squashed.

Piper shook her head. "You'll only wake them up." However, she wouldn't be surprised if the three stayed asleep. She stood up from her chair and pulled Paige into the kitchen. "So how has your day been?"

End.

* * *

Those two are just too adorable not to write. As always on anyone's fic that you have read, you should always review. It makes the writer happy.


End file.
